ORANGE
by Eka Ask
Summary: EXO OT 12 - (HUNHAN GS: Girl/LUHAN- Boy/SEHUN) - (INTRO SEHUN) Bagian Tersulit saat mencintaimu adalah melihatmu Mencintai Orang Lain. Ditutupnya pintu dibelakangnya dengan kesal. Bodohnya Luhan Bercinta dengan lelaki itu di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan laki-laki itu dengan Zitao. Damn! Luhan Kesal Setengah mati! Rate T-T
1. PROLOG

ORANGE

 **PROLOG**

Ada rindu dan juga ketakutan di mata laki-laki itu. Dia berdiri di tengah keramaian Soho, di depan sebuah restoran galeri berlantai dua yang bernama Meadow. Matanya menatap ke arah papan pengumuman yang diletakkan tepat sebelum pintu masuk. Di permukaan papan tertulis :

Life in Bittersweet ORANGE

PHOTO EXHIBITION

by Xi Lu Han

Opening day

June 15th 2015 at 1 pm

Place

G/F 12 Shelly Street 2nd floor – Central

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, Luhan akan selalu menjadi sosok khas yang dia kenal. Kepribadian perempuan itu, buah jeruk, dan fotografi adalah tiga hal yang tak terpisahkan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Luhan tanpa kamera atau Luhan yang tidak menenteng plastik berisi jeruk.

'Jeruk itu seperti hidup. _Bittersweet_.'

Luhan sering berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Kenangan itu membuat tawanya menghilang, lalu digantikan segaris senyum masam, semasam rasa jeruk yang kemarin dikirim Luhan. Sejak tadi, bahkan sampai detik ini dia masih ragu bahwa kedatangannya ke Hong Kong bisa memperbaiki keadaan. But now, there he is. Sekarang, sudah terlambat untuk memutuskan mundur.

Dia pun menepis keraguan, lalu melangkah ke dalam Meadow. Kali ini, dia ingin mengecap rasa manis jeruk.

 **Cast:** EXO OT 12 (GS)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

Hai :)

Saya baru d ffn ini. saya gabung ke sini karena tertarik dengan salah satu novel Indonesia yang sudah lama sekali di terbitkan yaitu tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama ORANGE karya Windry Ramadhina.

Jadi, saya ingin me-Remake-nya. Menurut saya menarik. Gimana menurut kalian?

Ditunggu reviewnya ya ...

Oh iya, kalau saya remake tapi tempat atau lokasi di ganti kira-kira menurut kalian boleh ga? Tolong jawab di review ya...

Karena lokasi di novel ini adalah Indonesia, kalau saya ganti Korea bagaimana mnurut kalian?

Saya akan update 1 minggu lagi .. See u ...


	2. INTRO LUHAN

**ORANGE**

 **INTRO**

 **LUHAN**

 **Cast:** EXO OT 12 (GS)

Xi Lu Han (Xi Lu Han)

Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Dia mendesah melampiaskan frustasi. Puluhan lembar foto berserakan di hadapannya, karya fotografer-fotografer profesional yang dia pekerjakan dan dia bayar mahal.

Cukup satu foto saja untuk diajukan dalam proposal besok. Cukup satu, tetapi yang dia dapatkan di atas meja kerjanya hari ini hanya tumpukan sampah.

"Ini foto-foto yang terakhir."

Lay, asistennya, masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa foto-foto baru. Tangan Kris terulur untuk meraih gambar-gambar tersebut. Dia memperhatikan foto-foto itu satu demi satu, tetap sama saja.

Foto pertama tidak terlalu bagus. Foto kedua tidak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Foto ketiga bahkan lebih buruk. Setelah foto keempat, Kris malas melihat yang lainnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut mewakili kegelisahannya.

Dia bertanya kepada Lay, "Foto dari Luhan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku belum bertemu dengan Luhan hari ini."

"Luhan tidak datang ke studio hari ini? Sudah coba dihubungi?"

"Tidak bisa dihubungi, Kris."

"Pergi kemana anak itu?"

Lay mengangkat kedua bahu, mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, asistennya itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan Kris berkutat sendiri dengan kegelisahan.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, Luhan memarkir mobil Jeep Suzuki Jimmy Katana miliknya dengan asal di depan pintu masuk studio. Dia keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Sebelum mengunci pintu, dia menyempatkan diri meraih map plastik di jok belakang. Dia berlari kecil, menerobos pintu masuk dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain mengapit erat mapnya.

"Sore, Luhan. Apa tidak salah? Yang lain sudah ingin pulang, tapi kau baru datang," kata resepsionis yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Luhan memamerkan senyum kucing di wajahnya yang oval.

"Kris ada?"

Namun belum sempat resepsionis itu menjawab, terdengar suara tinggi Lay dari belakang mereka.

"Aigooo~, Luhan! Dari mana saja kau, Lu?" perempuan itu datang menghampiri.

"Aku berusaha menghubungimu seharian ini, tapi selalu gagal."

"Lay, aku bisa jelaskan-"

Lay, memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Kris di ruang kerjanya. Kalau masih ingin keryamu dipakai, sebaiknya segera kau temui dia, Lu."

" _Okay, Thanks_."

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih lama lagi, dia berlari menuju ruang kerja atasannya di lantai dua.

.

" _I have it with me. I have it, Kris."_

Luhan berseru sambil menyerbu masuk ke ruang kerja Kris. Tangan perempuan itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto pada Kris.

" _Count me ini,_ " pintannya dengan setengah memaksa.

Kris melirik fotografer juniornya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Seperti biasa, penampilan perempuan itu nyaris seadanya. Kaus, celana _jeans_ , dan rambut diikat seperti ekor kuda. Tubuh Luhan beraroma cairan _developer_. Berapa lama perempuan itu berada dalam kamar gelap, pikir Kris.

"Kau telat, Lu." Kris berkata dengan sinis.

Perempuan bertubuh mungil di hadapan Kris itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya, senjata yang selalu digunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kemarahan sang atasan.

"Maaf, Kris." Dia berkata dengan nada menyesal. Namun, setelah itu, suaranya kembali antusias.

" _But... I bet you're gonna love these_."

Luhan menggelar foto-foto yang dia bawa di atas meja kerja Kris. Kris berusaha untuk tidak perduli, tetapi mau tidak mau pandangannya teralih ke arah foto-foto milik Luhan.

Dia memandangi gambar itu satu per satu dengan seksama. Kedua alisnya berkerut, sementara tangannya terlipat di dada.

Pada akhirnya Kris meyerah. Dia mendesah, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Belasan artis, puluhan karya, tetapi tidak ada yang sebaik dirimu, Lu."

Dia berkata jujur, membuat sepasang mata rusa Luhan yang bulat dan jernih itu berbinar senang.

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar.

" _So... am i in?_ " gadis itu bertanya penuh semangat.

"Ya, kau terpilih." Kris menjawab dengan malsa-malasan. Harus dia akui, terlepas sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, Luhan memang berbakat.

"Yes! Terima Kasih, Bos."

"Ya, ya. Sekarang, jelaskan konsep dasar karyamu ini."

"Nanti." Luhan bersikap tidak acuh. Perempuan itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dia berkata,

"Aku harus pergi lagi, Kris. Memotret. Cahaya matahari lagi bagus."

Kris tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Luhan menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pintu ruangan. Kris tertawa maklum. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi, yang tanpa dia sadari isinya sudah tinggal setengah, sementara pandangannya kembali tertuju pada foto-foto karya Luhan di hadapannya.

Xi Lu Han

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan perempuan genius itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu di New York. Saat itu, Luhan yang masih berstatus mahasiswa jurusan fotografi ikut serta dalam sebuah pameran foto. Kali pertama Kris melihat karya amatir Luhan, ia langsung menyadari bakat perempuan itu.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan bakat sebesar itu melintas pergi di depan matanya. Ia mengajak Luhan bergabung di studionya segera setelah perempuan pemilik mata rusa itu kembali ke Indonesia.

Terhitung hingga hari ini, Luhan sudah setengah tahun bekerja dengannya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti mengenai Luhan. Dengan bakat sebesar itu dan dukungan dana -yang tentu saja bukan masalah besar jika mengingat kekayaan keluarga Xi- sebenarnya Luhan bisa mendirikan sebuah studio yang dapat diperhitungkan di Asia. Kris pernah menanyakan perihal ini kepada Luhan dan jawaban perempuan itu benar-benar tak terduga.

'Memangnya kalau aku berminat, kau rela melepaskan aku?'

Kris tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Luhan. Ia juga masih ingat perkataan Luhan selanjutnya.

'Aku suka fotografi, Kris. _That simple_. Selama aku bisa berkarya, di mana pun tempatnya, untukku tidak jadi masalah.'

 **TBC**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

A.N Author:

Pudding Rendah Lemak : Yup! Kamu betuullll :) hihihi Semoga bisa menyenangkan hati pembaca..

Thanks to :

samiyatuara09, Arifahohse, Seravin509, Aura626, Selenia Oh, nisaramaidah28, LSaber, Juna Oh, destiny, metasa13, akaindhe, syafmei, pudding rendah lemak.

Terima kasih reviewnya semuaaa~ :)


	3. INTRO SEHUN

**ORANGE**

 **INTRO**

 **SEHUN**

 **Cast:** EXO OT 12 (GS)

Xi Lu Han (Xi Lu Han)

Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Zhang Yixing (Lay)

Byun Baekhyun (Choi Baekhyun)

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Yang gak suka Angst, Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lewat tiga puluh menit.

Choi Sehun, saudara sepupu sekaligus atasannya di kantor, masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu akan keluar dari sana.

Dan, Baekhyun sangat hafal tabiat lelaki itu. Dengan mudah, ia mengambil kesimpulan, hari ini mereka kembali lembur.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang kerjanya sendiri, lalu mengetuk pintu dua kali sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja sepupunya.

"Sehun, proposal untuk rapat besok sudah selesai. Kau ingin memeriksanya?"

Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari berkas-berkas di atas meja. Lelaki itu hanya menjawab,

"Berikan saja kepada Suho. Biarkan Suho yang memeriksanya. Tapi, ingatkan Suho agar menyelesaikan proposal itu sebelum rapat besok pagi. Sebelum pukul delapan, proposal itu sudah ada di mejaku."

"Ada yang lain?"

"Apa kita sudah menerima daftar harga dari Ray White?"

"Mereka mengirim tawaran melalui faks tadi sore. Sedang aku periksa."

"Oke."

Sehun membalas dengan singkat, lalu mengakhiri instruksinya.

Baekhyun bertanya lagi,

"Setelah ini, aku akan _delivery_ Bon Chon. Kau mau pesan apa untuk makan malam?"

Sepupu dinginnya itu tidak langsung menjawab. Perhatian Sehun masih tersita oleh pekerjaan. Ia justru balas bertanya,

"Kau pesan apa, Baek?"

Seolah-olah lelaki itu bingung menentukan menu makan malam atau barangkali memang lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat itu tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Lasagna dan spicy honey wings," jawab Baekhyun.

"Samakan saja."

"Ok. Kau mau salad juga?"

"Hm.. Ya.."

Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya. Sebelum ia keluar ruangan, Sehun memanggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu lembur, Baek," Kali ini, lelaki dengan tinggi 180 cm itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum masam.

" _No Problem_ ,"

Baekhyun balas dengan tersenyum hangat.

Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah sepupu jauh. Baekhyun memiliki sedikit saham di perusahaan keluarga besar Choi. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk terjun langsung membantu dan bekerja sebagai asisten Sehun yang memimpin salah satu anak perusahaan.

Bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Sehun membuat Baekhyun terbiasa dengan ritme lelaki itu. Sehun adalah pengusaha yang penuh ambisi.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah segan untuk bekerja ekstra. Bekerja sampai larut malam -bahkan pagi- sudah jadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Apalagi, sejak pertunangan Sehun dengan peremuan blasteran Prancis-Korea bernama Zitao dibatalkan satu tahun lalu.

Ya. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengamati, Sehun seperti ingin membenahi kegusaran hatinya dengan terus menyibukkan diri.

"Choi Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Baekhyun memutar pandangan dan, benar saja, ia mendapati Choi Siwon berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Selamat malam, sajangnim." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormatnya pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

Ya. Choi Siwon. Ayah dari Choi Sehun.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanya Choi Siwon. Tubuh lelaki itu tetap tegap meski rambutnya mulai memutih termakan usia.

"Sehun ada di ruangannya, sajangnim."

Choi Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalian sampai larut malam lagi?"

Baekhyun semakin yakin Sehun dapat memperoleh ketampanan luar biasa itu dari sang kepala keluarga.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Saya baru saja akan memesan makanan. Sajangnim sudah makan?"

"Belum. Pesankan juga untukku, steik." Jawabnya. Kemudian, lelaki paruh bayaitu memasuki ruang kerja anaknya.

.

Ruang kerja Sehun terletak di lantai empat ... Melalui jendela kaca di samping mejanya, Sehun dapat melihat lalu lintas padat di ... yang menjadi salah satu pusat bisnis di Seoul, dengan jelas.

Barisan mobil-mobil mewah di bawah sana tidak ubahnya iring-iringan semut. Ia tahu, lalau lintas padat merayap nyaris macet tersebut tidak akan membaik hingga pukul sepuluh malam nanti.

Terkadang, saat ia sedang tidak berminat bergabung dengan iring-iringan tersebut, Sehun memilih lembur di kantor sambil menunggu suasana berubah sepi.

"Bagaimana persiapan rapat untuk esok?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian kepada ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ia menjawab,

"Tidak lama lagi semua materinya selesai. Abeoji tidak pulang? Tidak ditunggu eomma?"

Ayahnya itu melepaskan tawa kecil. Lelaki itu menjawab dengan nada bergurau,

"Eomma menyuruh Appa untuk menemanimu."

"Huh?"

"'Jangan pulang sebelum Sehun pulang' kata eomma."

Sehun ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan ayahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca laporan akhir tahun, Sehun-ah? Kondisi kita sedang sangat bagus, bukan?"

"Sudah lama tidak sebagus ini." lanjut Choi Siwon.

Sehun mengangguk. Benar. Sudah sangat lama kondisi perusahaan mereka tidak sebaik ini. bulan lalu, perusahaan mereka mengalami kemajuan yang eksponensial dan ia cukup bangga akan hal itu.

"Ya. Kita bekerja keras untuk itu." Komentarnya.

"Kau yang bekerja keras, Sehun-ah." Ayahnya segera mengoreksi, yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

Tuan Choi menarik kursi, lalu duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Kalau kondisinya terus meningkat seperti ini, Abeoji pikir kau bisa sedikit lebih santai. Biarkan Suho dan Baekhyun terlibat lebih banyak. Mereka cukup kompeten, Sehun."

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawab Sehun singkat agar ayahnya berhenti bicara tentang hal itu.

Ayahnya mendesak. "Pertimbangkan dengan baik. Kau perlu meluangkan waktu lebih banyak banyak untuk Eomma. Juga untuk dirimu sendiri, Hun-ah."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan ayahnya dengan suara lebih dalam, penuh rasa prihatin, seolah-olah lelaki itu sedang mengasihaninya karena bekerja terlalu keras.

Dalam hati Sehun tertawa getir, ikut mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Akan aku usahakan."

Tapi, ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu.

Kata-katanya barusan hanya basa-basi.

Walaupun begitu, ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum puas.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

A.N Author:

Pudding Rendah Lemak : Hhehehe lumayan lah :) Terima kasih reviewnya ..

Aura626 : Hmmm, belum tau mungkin 17, atau 20 atau 25 ahhhh belum tau nih hheheh :) terima kasih reviewnya yaa.. :)

niasw3ty : Tenang tenang ... ini baru intro hhehehe jadi baru segini. Nanti kalau udh masuk chapt 1 aku panjangin dehhhh .. terima kasihh reviewnya ya :)

Thanks to :

samiyatuara09, Arifahohse, Seravin509, Aura626, Selenia Oh, nisaramaidah28, LSaber, Juna Oh, destiny, metasa13, akaindhe, syafmei, pudding rendah lemak, keziaf, niasw3ty, misslah, Juna Oh

Terima kasih reviewnya semuaaa~ :)


End file.
